EdRising Part One
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Whats up its my first fan fiction of ed edd n eddy so bear with me, I do not own or claim ed edd n eddy im just a fan they belong to danny. This story is divided into three parts of the Ed-rising saga a story of a zombie apocalypse a parod


(Whats up everybody its my first fan fiction of ed edd n eddy so bear with me, I do not own or claim ed edd n eddy im just a fan they belong to danny. This story is divided into three parts of the Ed-rising saga a story of a zombie apocalypse a parody of left 4 dead and dead-rising, its rated M for Mature for romance and a few character deaths. Also I do not claim left 4 dead or dead- rising just a parody for fan entertainment.)

Ed-Rising Part 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

It's been a year since all the cul-de-sac kids counting The Kanker Sisters which are all now young adults have departed from Peach Creek and Park N Flush Trailer Park on to the college life. Edd went onto the university college in New York, Eddy and Ed went to the same community college in Montreal, Kevin went to a university in Pennsylvania due to a scholarship of playing football in Peach Creek High School, Rolf went back to his home country to stay with his cousins in to help out in his uncles ranch, Marie Kanker and Nazz went to a university college in Washington and became the best of friends and told each other secrets about the guys back at home that they have huge crushes on meaning Edd and Kevin and they also have many common interests which had brought them close, Sarah and the remaining Kankers Lee and May went to the community college in North Dakota and also became great friends May and Lee still have romantic interest in Ed and Eddy making May and Sarah close friends, Jimmy and Jonny with Plank go to community college in Michigan. The parents of the kids organized surprise party for the returning young adults for spring break since they delayed their flight for Christmas due to blizzard storms. Each of the characters received a invitation to come home.

Chapter 2 Reunion

The young adults each arrived in their flight station excited to make their return to the cul-de-sac to see their parents and possibly old friends. "im excited" Marie said to Nazz quietly but eagerly. "Its been a year since I last seen him". "Don't worry Marie just remember what we talked about and let him know how you truly feel he'll accept you" Nazz said with encouragement to Marie. "Thanks and you will get kevin" Marie said with a smile and Nazz blushed. "Hold still lumpy don't you know you're suppose to hold still when on a moving plane?" Eddy said to Ed. "But I can't hold it Eddy I get to see my mom, my baby sister and maybe Double D!" "I know but relax we might get kicked out the plane you dummy". Double D meanwhile in his plane alone texts his girlfriend back in New York saying "I miss you". "Wow its been whole year since I seen everybody at the cul-de-sac I hope they give me spectacular news on how they been" Edd said with anticipation. Finally the young adults have arrived home, The kids met up catching up on how they been after a big surprise welcome home from their parents remembering old times. They were each going to stay in peach creek for 3 weeks then return to school or so they thought. Meanwhile the Kankers return to their home who have yet to see the Eds.

Chapter 3 Disappointment

(Marie Kanker's POV)

As I was getting ready to see my honey so were my sisters getting ready to see theirs, even though when we were all young teenagers we had always pestered and force them against their will by kissing them, invading their space as double d would say we were really nervous to actually ask them out. I paced back and forth thinking how I would go about it until May and Lee were ready to go. As we entered the cul-de-sac, the three of us split up to meet our respective Eds I found Double D texting on his phone in his backyard. "Whatcha doing cutie pie" Marie says as Double D froze with fear of a familiar seductive voice and slowly turns his head around. "Relax I won't pounce you…yet" Marie said with a beautiful smile as Double D sweats profusely. "H-hey M-m-marie h-hows it going?" "Haha you're so cute when your shy but I need to talk to in all seriousness" "Well what can I do to assist you?" Edd said relieved. Marie began to reveal her true feelings like Nazz advised her "Listen i have explaining I need to do starting with how we met and our past, truth is I didn't know how to express my feelings to you I really liked you I felt as though you would have wanted me I came onto strong as I did with my feelings for you it toke me a year to realize what me and my sisters put you guys through and I'm sorry." A tear came down Maries face as she continued " All I wanted was a chance to make it right with you and hope you like me for who I am willingly I wanted to be your girlfriend." She said with a small blush as tears slowly came down. Edd shocked and astounded by what he was hearing from his long time tormenter and replied, "Marie if only I had realized what you your true intentions with me were I would have surely given you a chance but-," Marie interrupted, "But what?" Edd signed and said " I have met a girl in college who is now my girlfriend back in New York" At that moment Marie felt a sharp pain in her heart she could break down at any second and Edd knew it. "I understand Double D" Marie says with her head bowed down. " I'm sure shes a great person and she probably deserves you but I can at least be here for you as your friend." Double D then lifted her chin up and said, " You can count on it Marie." He then gave her a friendly hug and gave her a sincere smile. As they talked Marie had a fake smile hiding her pain from the boy she always was in love with Double D. They talked until they both received a message to meet up with the others at Kevins to have a look at what's on the news.

Chapter 4 Outbreak

After everyone received a message to meet at Kevins house everyone sat and waited to see what brought them there. May and Lee explained to Marie on how nervous the other two Eds were until they too realized what the Kankers true intentions was and they shared a passionate kiss willingly on both ends at least Eddy and Ed. Marie revealed to her sisters and Nazz that Edd had a girlfriend back in college and how she was hurting inside. Jonny catches up with Rolf discussing their old urban rangers adventures along with Jimmy. Sarah talks with the Eds on how funny and ridiculous they been with each other. Nazz tells the Kankers on how her and Kevin made out in his couch until Kevin caught glimpse on what was on the news. Kevin stood up and said "All right quiet I'll show you what brought you here luckily I have a dvr to record important stuff." Everyone paused as Kevin rewinded to what he saw. The recording stopped and a reporter spoke on the T.V. " This just in coming live from lemon brook there has a been a report of cannibalism a huge massacre from what is believed to be a infected individual who has been reported to have passed away just two weeks ago but somehow is still alive." Everybody placed their full attention on the T.V. screen wondering what this means as the reporter continued. " It seems as though the people that have been killed for 15 minutes have also risen, I have witness for myself I advise everyone to stay indoors as this is a serious matter for the military." Kevin turned off the T.V. and said, "That's what I brought you guys here for, infected people dead people rising you know what that means." "A zombie invasion." Ed responds quietly. "Exactly dork." Kevin says. "Lemon Brook isn't far from here we need to leave now, follow me to my Dad's garage I got some toys for em." Double D agrees and says, "Kevins right we have to warn everyone to leave we need a underground base I'll start right away." Rolf steps in and directs towards Edd, "Rolf will help smart-genius Ed-boy or my name isn't the son of the shepard." As the young adults step into Kevins garage they take their pick of weapons and Eddy talks with Kevin, "So shovelchin we stick with these weapons until we come across a gun store?" "That's right dorky don't worry it'll last us til then." Kevin replies. As they finished picking weapons they stepped out-side to see that the houses had already been abandoned, "Geez so much for the warning huh sock-head." Everybody chuckled at Eddy's remark "Nevermind that they just left without so much as a warning, they could at least left a sticky note." Double D responds. "Jeez I don't like the cul-de-sac empty like a ghost town isn't that right plank?" Jonny says to his wooden buddy as Sarah responds, " You lunk head you still talk to that piece of lumber besides the cul-de-sacs always been empty just us." "Yeah well plank's always been there through thick and thin for me while you always kicked my ass!" "Talk about weirdos." Marie says as Sarah proceeds to beat the hell outta Jonny. "Pass the mustard." Ed randomly says as everyone stares at him with question marks on their heads. Suddenly a sound of a garbage can lid and glass breaks on the concrete makes contact and everyone put their attention to the right as they see a disgruntled figure staggering in their direction. "Aaaahhh what the hell is that?" Nazz says uneasy. "Holy shit that's a damn zombie!" Kevin confirmed to everybody "Move out of Rolf's way go-go Nazz girl as the son of the shepard will feel his wrath!" Rolf says angrily as he approaches the zombie. "Sha-la-ca! Rolf says as he splits the zombie in two with his hand-picked axe. "See this is no problem for Rolf, he only tickled my wrath." Rolf says with confidence with strapping his axe to his back. "Um stretch that wasn't the only one THERES MORE!" Eddy screams with nervousness and fright.

Chapter 5 Escape the Cul-de-sac

With that said the cul-de-sac residents turned their heads to the left literally turning blue in the face as they see at least 20 or 30 zombies heading their direction and with fast speed. "Oh no now what do we do?" May says frozen with fear. "Now we fight our way through these bastards to safety!" Kevin says pretty bluntly. "Stay close May and Sarah, Ed will take care of you!" Ed declares with a serious look while reaching for his machete. Everyone pulls out their weapon and runs through the route to escape the cul-de-sac fighting the zombies in their way. First Jonny attacks with a revved up saw-blade attached to his wrist and plank's bottom piece carved up to a sharp edge that can pierce through zombies head or simply used the saw-blade to split their heads open. Eddy uses a spiked bat to either send their heads flying or to pierce their brain and also to protect Lee. Marie uses her crow bar that she used to use when sneaking in Double D's room by the way the other two Kankers also used crow bars. Nazz used a fan with super sharp 6 inch razor blades on the ends of the fan which proved to be effective. Kevin uses his dad's chain-saw you pretty much get the picture on what he does with it. Double D uses a hand-made flame-thrower with material he needed that he found in Kevin's garage, he viciously defended Marie which brings a smile and a blush to her face. Sarah and Jimmy both used big kitchen knives to help fend off the zombies. "Pant pant it's like we're dealing with a endless horde of demons." Double D said with fatigue. "Stop complainin' Double Doofus at least you got a flame-thrower to burn their asses to crisps." Kevin yelled as they we're near escape. May trips and falls, then screamed for help as Ed full of anger slices and dices the zombie who was close to eating her, "Are you ok my sweet little onion ring?" Ed asked with his usual weird chuckle. "My hero I love you Big Ed." May says ignoring the fact that he just called her a "onion ring" that pretty much explains why they are the best couple as far as personality. "Whoa we made it we actually made it through guys." Jonny says with relief. "Meteor-head all we did was cross the street it ain't over til it's over." Kevin said with a stern look on his face. Everybody else nodded their heads as they too realize this just the beginning.

Chapter 6 Under-ground base

After making their narrow escape from their once peaceful cul-de-sac, the kids gather material needed to make a under-ground base to be hidden from any zombies making their way across a wasteland. Double D and Jimmy we're the brains for constructing the base using their genius to make blueprints , while Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, The remaining Eds, and Marie Kanker built the base using tools. They managed to finish without any distractions despite the fact that the whole world was populated by zombies. The residents of peach creek gathered together to comfort each other of the loss of their parents that may have been killed. " I don't know what to do my heart is in pain, I can't stand the idea of Double D being with someone else." Marie says with a sob. "If only I could've changed things in the past, I would be lying in his arms with him comforting me." " Sweetie I know I wanted you to be with him too, but you never know it can be a blessing in disguise." Nazz said to help her friend. Then May encouraged next. "Yeah Nazz is right at least you're his friend." "And don't forget how he defended you when those zombies got close to you, just like my little weasel Eddy." Lee added. " Yeah I wouldn't worry either Marie he'll find himself to you one way or another." Sarah said with a smile on her face. " Thanks you guys, I couldn't ask for better friends." Marie says as she wipes her tears. Double D then walks in to ask how Marie is doing, while he walks in to sit near Marie, the rest of the girls gave Marie and Double D their space and mouthed out "good luck" to Marie as they left. "What do you think they'll talk about?" Sarah wonders as are the rest of the girls. "I don't know but I want to give my man some lovin'." May says excitedly. " Mhm I second that May." Lee replies. With that said the girls split up to spend time with their boyfriends. Meanwhile we come back to Edd and Marie Kanker who are conversating in a room alone.

Chapter 7 To be or not to be

(Edd'sPOV)

As I walked in the room Marie was in, she was surrounded by friends I was going to take my leave she I thought she was busy but Nazz mouthed out something to Marie I couldn't quite make it out. The girls left so I figured I'd sit near Marie to ask how she is doing and also to let out with what I see her as. "Mind I sit here?" I asked. " Sure thing Double D take a seat." Marie responds. I let out a deep breath and began, " I came here to discuss on how you are and if you need anything at all I'm here." " I'm doing ok considering I lost my mom and what we been through so far." Marie said. " I also wanted to thank you for saving me back there with the zombies I didn't see it coming." Marie said with a blush and with that Double D smiled and said, " Of course I would save you any time you need me to that's what friends are for." At that Marie felt hurt in her heart again because she doesn't like it when Double D refers to her as a friend. "But that's not the real reason why I saved you only part of it." Marie stopped and stared at Edd with interest on where he's going with this. "You see when you had admitted your feelings for me I knew staying with girlfriend I had wasn't right I felt a feeling that Amy could never give me and that was true love." " I was quite intrigued so I was forced to make a decision it was probably going to be one of the biggest decisions in my life so here I am I chose you Marie." Marie was speechless full of confusion and happiness and couldn't believe what she just heard. The four words from Double D were the four words she wanted to hear from him. Edd smiled and said, " I see your speechless let me help clear things for you." Double D then ran his fingers in her blue hair and gave her the long-awaited kiss she wanted. " I can't believe what just happened this is so unbelievable!" Marie yelled out. " Marie I love you and I promise to always will and ill protect you with my life." When Marie looked into Double D's eyes she knew it was sincere and suddenly all that pain she had instantly disappeared it was replaced by total happiness. Finally the love she had for Edd finally has been returned back to her. Little did Marie and Edd know the remaining survivors listened to the whole thing and was extremely happy for Marie and Edd. " Oh goodie Double D's got a girlfriend guys!" Ed yells out loud as both Edd and Marie Kanker looked at the door wondering if they were being watched. "Shut up lumpy you idiot why do you think we been quiet the whole time!" Eddy says as he uses a wrench to give Ed a lump on his head. " Dorks sheesh." Kevin smirked. So Marie and I walked to open the door to find that our fellow survivor friends were listening and greeted us with a hug and congratulations. I told the guys how it all went down as Marie told the girls how it happened with excitement. "I have never been so happy in my life, I waited for so long and it was all worth the wait!" Marie said. " I'm so happy for sis, I know he'll treat you well." Lee says with confidence to Marie. I looked towards Sarah she had a gloomy look so I asked her, " Are feeling ok Sarah you don't look well?" " I'm fine it's just I'm kinda hungry we haven't ate since we came home." " Now I think about it me and plank haven't eaten either." Jonny says while looking at plank. " Rolf also feels hungry." Rolf says as his stomach growls. Eddy steps up and says," All right it's obvious we're all hungry and there a buncha zombies waitin' to eat us so I say we form up, take our weapons and get some food and water!" Everyone agrees and nods their heads and grabs their weapons and leaves the base while Marie is at my side holding my arm.

Chapter 8 Hunt for food

The survivors headed to Peach Creek Grocery shop and along the way they came across more zombies. They managed to escape no problem because those zombies were the actual slow-walking ones, but the thing is their weapons were getting wore out so it was obvious where their stopping at next. They finally reach the grocery store and to their surprise it was still pretty stocked up despite being abandoned pretty recently. " Well we're here time to take our pick fellas." Eddy says with his mouth watering. " Why does Eddy have a waterfall in his mouth Double D?" Ed says clueless. " My big stupid brother everyone." Sarah announces. The survivors grabbed some food and went to the break room to eat their food and became satisfied. " All right I'm fully energized and ready to go." Once everybody finished they toke a look at their weapons and realize they need guns in order to survive cause their current tools are becoming useless. " I think it's about time we make a pit stop at the gun store." Kevin said. As soon as they step foot out the grocery store more zombies awaited them.

Chapter 9 The losses begins

"Back for more eh?" Ed begins as he brings out his machete. "Ed our weapons will not last too long we need to at least avoid contact until we get our guns." Double D said. Ed and May both began attacking before hearing the others, so it brought the others to attack to help their two dim-witted friends. Everybody was doing well extremely well until the zombies triple teamed Jimmy overwhelming him, as he cried for help while being torn apart Sarah became enraged and jumped in to try to save Jimmy but to no avail as she to was killed. " Sarah!" Ed screamed. " Jimmy!" Jonny exclaimed. "Guys we have to go now!" Nazz told the two as they were barely going to escape the grip the zombies almost had as they continued to tear apart Jimmy and Sarah. Just as they got far enough the pain of loss began, Ed full of anger and rage as he pounded the ground with his fist leaving a huge crack blamed himself for the death of his sister (the death of katey soundtrack from dead-rising 2 played as Ed continued to speak) , while Jonny in tears mixed with hate for all zombies for taking the life of his dear friend Jimmy. " It's all my fault, it's all my damn fault!" Ed yelled with rage as he continued, "I should've never acted so foolish as I did now my baby sisters dead I must go I must kill the rest!" " ED NOOO!" Double D interfered as he tried to stop him along with Eddy, Kevin, and Rolf but wouldn't be able to stop him until Double D pleaded, " Ed if you go you will die too, it would accomplish nothing just one more casualty!" While Ed was trying to control himself, May stepped up, " Ed honey you haven't lost everything just yet please don't go you're all I have now." Just like that the struggles within Ed had been cured and replied, " Thank you guys Sarah wouldn't want me to throw my life away since she in a better place with mom and dad." Nazz, Marie and Lee tried to calm Jonny down, he thought to himself, " Jimmy I'll stay here from now but mark my words Plank and I will avenge you buddy it should have been me." " Jonny the wood-boy are you all right?" Rolf asked Jonny. " They're gone Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah is gone." Thats all Jonny could respond back to Rolf. " Rolf understands your pain as Jimmy was Rolf's underling and his friend as was she-who-gives-migraines Sarah, but Rolf asks you to stay calm and stay with us because we cannot win by ourselves we'd be out-numbered." Double D gained everybody's attention and spoke, " I know it's tough that we lost two of our beloved childhood friends but rest assured that they're in a better place with our families, lets not lose this family for I have considered you all my family for a long time." Everybody nodded in unity then Eddy spoke up, " Sock-ed's right no matter what we all have been through we always came together as a family whether if we hated each other in the past it doesn't matter the fact is we stand together right here and right now!" Kevin got up shook Eddy's hand and said, " Dorky's right no matter what problems we had, we're a team now lets get our weapons and take the fight to those sons of bitches, they have lives to pay for!"

( Well that's the first story of the Ed-Rising saga I got to say is a interesting story already we'll let the book write itself in the next one reviews welcome)


End file.
